


Vid: The Beat of My Heart

by shirasade



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, possibly twincest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Are you feeling the pulse of my heart</em><br/><em>In the palm of your hand, in the jail of your love,</em><br/><em>Are you feeling the pulse of my heart?</em><br/>-Buile mo Chroí (The Beat of my Heart), by John Spillane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: The Beat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to the twins, their bond - and their daddy issues. :)

**Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/bds-heartbeats.zip) (250mb)  
**Music:** John Spillane - Buile mo Chroí (The Beat of my Heart)  
**Warnings:** Can be read as twincest, I guess, because those two are so codependent. Rated for canon-typical violence and a couple of bare butts. ;)  


**Lyrics** ([Source](http://www.johnspillane.com/buile-mo-chroi-the-beat-of-my-heart/)):  
An gcloiseann tú bualadh mo chroí,  
Buille mo chroí, greadadh mo chroí,  
An gcloiseann tú greadadh mo chroí?  
  
Are you hearing the beat of my heart,  
The bang of my heart, the scrape of my heart,  
Are you hearing the scrape of my heart?  
  
An mbraitheann tú cuisle mo chroí  
I dtearmann do lámh, i ngéibheann do ghrá,  
An mbraitheann tú cuisle mo chroí?  
  
Are you feeling the pulse of my heart  
In the palm of your hand, in the jail of your love,  
Are you feeling the pulse of my heart?  
  
Tá botún sa tsaol nach maithim do Dhia,  
An ghrian i do shúil ag teacht idir mé  
Agus solas an lae, tá botún sa tsaol.  
  
There’s a fault in this world and I won’t forgive God,  
The sun in your eye that comes between me  
And the light of the sky; there’s a fault in this world.  
  
An gcloiseann tú bualadh mo chroí,  
Greadadh mo chroí, briseadh mo chroí,  
An gcloiseann tú briseadh mo chroí?  
  
Are you hearing the beat of my heart,  
The bang of my heart, the break of my heart,  
Are you hearing the break of my heart?  
  
Tá cóta an athar rómhór dá mhac,  
A bhróga caite ar chosa mo mhic,  
Ag bualadh mo chroí, greadadh mo chroí,  
Briseadh mo chroí, an gcloiseann tú briseadh mo chroí?  
  
Your old man’s coat is too big for you, boy,  
His wornout shoes on the feet of my son,  
Kicking my heart, tearing my heart, breaking my heart,  
Are you hearing the tear of my heart.  
  
An gcloiseann tú bualadh mo chroí  
Briseadh mo chroí, greadadh mo chroí  
An gcloiseann tú greadadh mo chroí?  
  
Are you hearing the beat of my heart,  
The bang of my heart, the scrape of my heart,  
Are you hearing the tear of my heart?  
  
Sioscadh mo chroí, doirteadh mo chroí,  
An gcloiseann tú sioscadh mo chroí?  
  
Briseadh mo chroí, uaigneas mo chroí,  
An mbraitheann tú uaigneas mo chroí?  
  
Cogar mo chroí, cogar a chroí,  
An gcloiseann tú cogar mo chroí?

 _The last few verses translated_ ([Source](http://amhrian.srwz.us/song/buile-mo-chroi)):  
The whisper of my heart, the spill of my heart  
Are you hearing the spill of my heart?  
The silence of my heart, the loneliness of my heart  
Are you hearing the loneliness of my heart?  
The whisper of my heart, the spill of my heart  
Are you hearing the whisper of my heart?


End file.
